


Watching

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Watching, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Watching

Sam knows he really shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help himself. He bites his lip, trying to be quiet as he watches Dean through a crack in the door. His fingers tighten around his aching cock, matching Dean stroke for stroke as the older Winchester jacks off on the bed. Sam is practically trembling with the need to cum, but wants to wait until Dean reaches his completion. "Sammy, oh God, yes," he hears Dean groan as his brother cums hard. Sam is panting, cum dripping off his hand as the door is thrown open. He swallows hard, looking up in shock at Dean's amused face. 

"Got quite a show. Didn't you, Baby Boy?" Dean whispers, yanking Sam to his feet and dragging him out of the closet. "Mmm, did you like that, watching me, hearing me say your name as I came?" 

Sam swallowed hard, not trusting his voice, nodding once. 

Dean grinned, shoving Sam down onto the bed, yanking his jeans the rest of the way off. He chuckled, leaning over Sam's prone body, "How much did that turn you on? Watching me as I touched myself, imagining it was you I was thinking about. I bet you've done it more than once, haven't you, Sammy?" 

"Dean, I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been watching," Sam whispers, face flushed, trying not to look in Dean's eyes. 

Dean grasps his chin, tilted Sam's face up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He leans in the few inches separating them, taking Sam's mouth in a hard, claiming kiss, "Mmm, don't be sorry, Baby Boy. Want you, want you so fucking much. You don't know how many times I have jerked off thinking about you. The things you do to me, Sam. Do you have any clue how hot you are? Do you have any clue how many times I've just wanted to shove you against a wall and suck your brains out? How I want to bend you over the back of the Impala and fuck you until you can't sit properly for a week? How I want to grab you and kiss you and let everybody know that you're mine, that I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you, to make you moan, to make you cum?"

Sam shook his head, worrying at his lower lip.

Dean groaned, leaning in for another kiss, "God, Baby, the things you do to me." His hands trailed down Sam's chest and stomach, before moving down to wrap one hand around Sam's hardening cock, "Can I have you? Tell me I can do this, that I can touch you, that you belong to me." 

Sam smiled, arching into Dean's touches, "God, Dean, yes. I'm yours, always yours. Want you, I've wanted you for so damn long. Want to be yours." 

Dean smiled, hand moving in sure stokes along Sam's erection. "Gonna make it so good for you, gonna have you screaming my name." 

"Dean, please," Sam whimpered, hands groping at Dean's back, not quite sure what he was begging for, but wanting it nonetheless, wanting his brother more than he had ever desired anything before. 

"I've got you, Sammy," Dean whispered, trailing kisses down Sam's neck, pausing every so often to suck a hickey into the younger man's skin. "Gonna mark you, make sure everyone knows who you belong to. You're gonna be mine now, aren't you. I can't have just one time with you, Sammy. We do this, it's for keeps. I won't be able to go back to just being brothers and nothing else if we do this." He swallowed hard before continuing, "We do this, you're my boyfriend, my lover, my partner, whatever you want to call it, we do this and it's forever." 

Sam smiled, pulling Dean's mouth back to his. He spoke against Dean's lips, "Want this. Want YOU, Dean. Forever if I can have you. Don't want anyone else. I have been in love with you for years. I just never thought... never thought I'd get a chance with you. Didn't think you'd ever return my feelings." 

Dean laughed gently, "We're both idiots, aren't we?" He moved away from Sam briefly, shushing him with two fingers to his lips, before quickly leaning back down and claiming Sam's lips again. They kissed for what felt like hours, until Dean pulled back once more. He grinned down at Sam, lightly shoving him back against the pillows, before straddling Sam's hips. He reached down between them, lube slicked hand running up and down Sam's length. 

Sam groaned, realizing what Dean was up to, "Wait, Dean, we need to..." 

"Mmm, God, Sammy, want you. Stretched myself while we were kissing. Got myself all ready for you, Baby Boy." 

Sam groaned as Dean lowered himself onto his erection, not pausing until he had Sam completely inside him. "God, Dean, so tight, so perfect. Love you so much." 

Dean groaned, head thrown back as he rode Sam, moaning his brother's name, telling him how much he loved him and wanted him. 

Sam rested his hands on Dean's hips, letting his brother set their pace, rocking gently up into Dean. His own words of love and devotion fell from his lips, his eyes never leaving Dean's face. This was perfect, more than he had ever imagined he would ever have with Dean. He reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "You and me, forever, Dean. Forever." 

"Love you, Sammy."


End file.
